The objectives of this program are to reduce the adverse effect alcohol abuse and alcoholism have upon this eight-county area of North Central Iowa. This will be accomplished through the educational and service components of the program. Referrals are accepted from all area social agencies and interested professionals and individuals in the area. The client is made aware of the effect his drinking is having upon his job, family and health. The client is then encouraged to change his habits and restructure his life style through individual and group therapy. Follow-up is maintained by the counselor.